


Magical Sentience

by PalauMaggot



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Magical Sentience, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, What ever you want it to be, could be pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: Loki helps Thor understand his magic.Well...He tries.





	Magical Sentience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The hardest hue to hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758916) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



Thor clenched his fist as another few sparks danced across his knuckles. He tried to take a few deep breaths to control it but it seemed like his new unleashed power wasn’t going to be tamed.

Loki had been watching Thor’s control slip for a while. He noticed, the two times he witnessed the power surge, that it was in times of dire need. But Thor was also in control when it did come out. They had been at this for a couple of hours now, and keeping the electricity contained constantly was starting to wear Loki out. “Calm down.” The brunet was leaning against the far wall just in case Thor did lose it again. Loki wasn’t sure about how it would feel if the power lashed out and actually made contact with him instead of just his shield. And he didn’t want to find out.

Already Loki could feel his magic’s exhaustion with the constant powerful use.

“I am calm.” Thor bit out in anger. Another loud crack of electricity proved the lie.

Loki watched the sparks increase and sighed, “Think about something else.” He could feel his power’s weariness and resignation at being used again.

“I cannot just think about something else, Loki! I must get this under control if I want to keep our people safe!” The blonde almost shouted.

Loki knew getting mad wouldn’t help at all so he forced himself to not talk back, “You will get control Thor. You wont be able to if you stay in a state of agitation.” He tried explaining in an even voice so it wouldn’t be taken wrongly and make the situation worse.

Thor glared at Loki, unaware of how his eye was now glowing with the power. The electricity increased.

Loki swallowed and straightened slowly from the wall. His own magic was starting to rise against the threat, “I know the last thing you want to do is listen to me but for the good of the people here on this ship, think of something else.”

Thor growled, “And what should I think of, brother?” The power stopped growing.

Loki saw this and kept his hands open and away, “Think about…” He was about to say Jane but then he remembered what that other Midguardian had said and hesitated, another memory then, “Think about when we tried to sneak past Heimdall.” Good. Safe.

Thor paused and the power started to slowly recede, “When we were children?”

Loki bit back his reply of ‘ _No, just last week. Yes when we were kids you idiot._ ’ and simply nodded, “Yes. Remember how we were convinced he had to have a blind spot?”

Thor gave a small half-smile and nodded, “And every time we attempted to get into the bifrost dome he was always there waiting for us.” His eye was back to normal and the entirety of the electricity was down to just his hands. Thor looked down and sighed as it went out, “How am I going to do this, Loki?”

The trickster lowered his hands and walked closer to his brother. “It’s not impossible.” he refused the urge to rub his eyes. A headache was starting to make itself at home at the base of his skull.

Thor shook his head and continued to look at his hands, “It certainly seems so.”

Loki nodded and let the silence drift between them trying to think of a way to explain Thor’s magic, “Your hammer was a tool to help you channel your magic.” He started quietly, “Now that it’s gone, you must understand your magic better. More intimately.”

Thor furrowed his eyebrows, “I do not understand.”

Loki sighed in slight frustration at his inability to explain, “Magic isn’t just a tool to use whenever you want. You must realize that it is also a kind of sentient force as well.” Loki brought one of his hands up and watched as wisps of green started to come out of his palm and twirl around, albeit slowly, “It is a part of you but it is also not _just_ a part of you.” He watched his magic dance freely before he felt it whine at the usage and closed his hand, “Do you understand?”

Thor looked from Loki’s hand to his face, “I believe so.” He stood up and nodded to himself.

Loki dropped his hand and stepped backwards as Thor readied himself. As much as he would like to think that his ability to explain something so intrinsic to himself so Thor could understand was good, he also knew lessons needed to take time for things to sink in. He was right to back up. Because of course Thor wasn’t going to start small.

Loki wanted to be annoyed but he knew this was going to happen so all he felt was resignation. Perhaps the exhaustion that his magic kept telling him was also a factor in his lack of emotional response.

Thor reached inside and tried to embrace the magic in his body fully. The magic reacted violently and Thor immediately tried to stamp it out. But his magic didn’t want that.

Loki concentrated on his brother and furrowed his eyebrows when he felt it. Thor’s magic felt threatened, “Thor. Thor!” He realized he had to raise his voice when it was carried away with the loud thunderous cracks, “Calm down! Be gentle!”

“I can’t control it!” Thor tried to tighten his grip but he felt the power fight back that much more, “It wont let me!”

Loki bit his lip and closed his eyes. He reached out warily with his magic and felt it fight against him. The constant usage finally getting to it and needing a rest. Loki tried to calm it down promising that it was going to be the last time for the day and that it needed to help.

Thor felt another presence and blinked in confusion. He felt Loki’s magic reach out hesitantly, it felt slightly scared but also worried. Thor felt his own stop fighting the moment he did and immediately regard the other magic. Thor glanced to his brother and saw the closed eyes and look of concentration.

Thor’s magic crackled in warning as Loki’s traveled closer. The green slowed but what had Thor awed in silence was the fact that he could read the emotions that the two magics were emitting. He felt the green tentatively travel forward with no threat as if approaching a dog that forgot a hand that cared.

The thunder crackled lower, more calmly.

Loki started to relax a bit as he felt the shift. This was good. The two powers were communicating. He didn’t want to let his guard down entirely, just in case. The brunet opened his eyes and looked at Thor, “Pull it back, slowly.” He said quietly.

Thor took a small breath and was about to do that when he heard Loki say, “Wait.” Thor saw the moment when Loki’s magic touched his. Instantly he felt a calm settle over his mind and the magic seemed to disappear back into him, willingly and without his help.

Loki took a few deep breaths and noticed the floor underneath him start to move. He stumbled backwards and tried to track the room as it suddenly shifted. Loki was aware of Thor shouting his name before everything went black.

Right, Magic exhaustion was a thing.

_____

  
His hearing came back first. Followed closely by the feeling of emptiness that lingered for a few hours after depleting his magic’s energy. Loki could also feel the stubborn almost pouting his magic was sending his way. He sent his own apology back and almost smiled when he was immediately forgiven but still grudging. Loki opened his eyes and slowly sat up against his headboard.

“Are you okay?”

Loki blinked slowly and turned to his left. He blankly stared at Thor for a few moments before actually registering he was there, “What are you doing here?” Loki didn’t ask in any malice, he was genuinely confused.

Thor grew a bit more worried, “You collapsed during our practicing. I was able to get Lady Eir, she told me to call you an idiot and to rest.”

Loki closed his eyes and nodded, too exhausted to make any comments.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were tired?”

Loki heard the concealed anger but didn’t react, “We couldn’t just stop.”

Thor fisted his hands but tried to keep his voice even, “We could if you were depleting your energy.”

Loki sighed through his nose, “Your magic was acting up Thor. It wouldn’t go away if I said I was tired.” Loki opened his eyes when Thor remained quiet.

The blond had his arms crossed and was staring at the bed, “But you were able to calm it.” Thor looked into his brother’s eyes, “How did you do that?”

Loki blinked slowly before letting his eyes close. They just felt so heavy and he didn’t need eye contact for this, “I didn’t. My magic did.” He could hear Thor’s confusion, “Like I said, it’s not just a part of you. My magic trusted me when I told it to reach out one more time, and I trusted it when it wanted to fully reach out to yours.”

“How is your magic so controllable? And why was mine so…”

“Violent?” Loki’s mouth twitch slightly before he continued, “I’ve been interacting with my magic for millennia, Thor. Yours hasn’t felt you for your entire life.”

“I’ve used it!”

Loki forced his eyes open and raised an eyebrow, “Through a crutch. You’ve never truly connected with it and so it’s distrustful of you.”

Thor’s brow furrowed once again, “But it is mine. How can it not know me when it belongs to me?”

Loki sighed and shook his head, “It is sentient, Thor. It is a being that learns through interaction. You have to earn your magic’s trust. You have to be patient and not an idiot.”

Thor scoffed, “Both Eir and I agree that is you.”

Loki closed his eyes again and slid down so that he was lying again, “And both Eir and I agree that I should be resting. Leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely inspired by ravenbringslight's story The hardest hue to hold in the first chapter.
> 
> i love the idea of their magic being sentient beings and almost friends! :) i would love to continue this but i have no idea where to go. 
> 
> what should i do oh high and powerful readers?!


End file.
